


FIC: Alone

by jagnikjen



Series: Alone Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the Weasleys was, simultaneously, heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Alone

**Alone**

Living with the Weasleys was, simultaneously, heaven and hell.

Being so near Ginny, living so intimately with her, but not being intimate with her—at all—was killing Harry.

There was no time and no place to be alone here at the Burrow, to just be together, without prying eyes, without someone worrying about what they were doing.

Not that they'd done anything to disapprove of. They hadn't.

The constant lack of privacy was driving Harry to distraction. All he could think about was being with her. Alone. Somewhere. Anywhere.

They passed on the landing. “Midnight. The paddock.”

She smiled.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
